


Friendly Fire

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tydzień po wydarzeniach w filmie Cobb sprawdza co słychać u jego współpracowników.</p><p>Tłumaczenie Friendly Fire autorstwa eleveninches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124195) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



> Friendly fire - to zwrot oznaczający przypadkowy ostrzał własnych lub sojuszniczych sił i środków (wikipedia)
> 
>  
> 
> Za ekspresową betę dziękuję Northen <3

Tydzień po zleceniu na Fischera, Cobb dostał nową wiadomość ze swojej listy subskrypcyjnej zatytułowaną: FISCHER JUNIOR DZIELI IMPERIUM OJCA. Cobb wciągnał cicho powietrze. Ciążące nad nim oskarżenie zostało oddalone, a dzieci stały się priorytetem - ale to wciąż było przyjemne, świadomość, że dokonał niemożliwego. Znów. Drugi raz.

Później tego popołudnia, gdy Phillipa i James siedzieli przez telewizorem zahipnotyzowani “Dorą, która poznaje świat” (płynnie powtarzając za nią po hiszpańsku, zauważył z dumą), chwycił komórkę i schował się w kuchni.

Pierwszą osobą, do której zadzwonił, był Arthur. Nikt nie odebrał, ale to nie zaskoczyło Cobba. Jeśli Arthur przebywał w Nowym Jorku, odwiedzając matkę (tak jak planował to zrobić po zleceniu Cobola) nie odebrałby, gdy jego rodzina kręciła się w pobliżu. A jeśli znajdował się w Seville, odwiedzając ojca, ten nie pozwoliłby mu odebrać w szabat. Cobb zatrzymał się i wpisał w google: “w jakie dni wypada szabat”. No dobra, najwyraźniej dziś nie, ale tata Arthura jest dziwny i zawsze zmusza syna do takich rzeczy, jak kupowanie kapelusza czy robienie z Arthura swojego skrzydłowego w pobliskim domu seniora.

Następnie zadzwonił do Ariadny.

\- O, dzięki bogu - wydyszała w telefon.

\- Także się cieszę, że cię słyszę - mówi Cobb.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech wypływający mu na usta, gdy wyobraził ją sobie, siedzącą na ganku domu, w którym dorastała, w jednej ręce ściskającą kubek kawy, w drugiej iPhona, którego kupiła sobie z fischerowych pieniędzy. Zastanawiał się jakiego koloru jest jej szalik i czy zrezygnowała z mundurka szkolnego na rzecz szortów i koszulki.

\- Moi rodzice doprowadzają mnie do szału. Wciąż wypytują o szkołę, Francję, moich przyjaciół i chłopaków...

\- Przerażające - odpowiedział sucho Cobb, opierając się o blat kuchenny. - To straszne, gdy rodzice są zainteresowani życiem swoich dzieci.

Dziewczyna zawahała się.

\- Być może, eee, wspomniałam o tobie - wymamrotała w końcu. - Raz czy dwa.

\- A mówiąc "raz czy dwa", masz na myśli...

\- Taa, z milion razy.

Cobb podniósł głos:

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że twoi rodzice wiedzą o...

\- Co?! Nie! Ale jeśli ktoś spyta, jesteś moim dużo starszym chłopakiem milionerem, którego żona podejrzanie zginęła w wypadku na jachcie u wybrzeży Bermudów i dlatego zafundowałeś mi podróż do domu.

Cobb nie wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić.

\- Cóż - było wszystkim, co udało mu się wymyślić, zanim usłyszał trzask w tle i krzyk Ariadny:

\- Baltazar! Rozmawiam przez telefon! Możesz być wkurzający gdzieś indziej?

\- Słuchaj - powiedział Cobb. - Dzwonię, bo Fischer...

\- Podzielił imperium ojca.

Cobb mógł nawet przez telefon usłyszeć jej uśmiech i słysząc jej podekscytowanie, na jego twarzy także wykwitł uśmiech. Wiedział dokładnie jak dziewczyna się czuła, jakby dokonała największego osiągnięcia w życiu... Jakby była najmądrzejszą, najbardziej bystrą i najbardziej niezwykłą osobą chodzącą kiedykolwiek po ziemi. Cobb miał rację, mówiąc wcześniej o rzeczywistości, która już jej nie wystarczy. Ariadna wróci do Paryża i skończy szkołę, ale wejdzie do gry jeszcze przed końcem roku. Wiedział, bo widział to samo u Arthura i sam też się tak czuł, gdy pierwszy raz obudził się i zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Mal.

Głos Ariadny podniósł się z radości: - Możesz uwierzyć, że my naprawdę... - Przerwała nagle i wróciła ze słowami: - Mamo, boże, no dobra... Słuchaj, Cobb, muszę kończyć. Mama marudzi, że mam zjeść lunch z rodziną. Napiszę do ciebie na Facebooku.

Cobb mruga.

\- Nie mam Facebooka.

\- Nie masz Facebooka? Nawet moja mama ma Facebooka, a ona jest dinozaurem. Ma jakieś czterdzieści dwa lata.

\- Rozłączam się - poinformował ją Cobb.

Przewinął kciukiem listę swoich kontaktów. Nie posiadał numeru Saito czy Yusufa. Zresztą i tak dzwonienie do Saito nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem, zarówno ze względów prawnych (Saito w końcu przekupił stan Kalifornia) jak i zawodowych (nie byli przyjaciółmi czy choćby współpracownikami). I nawet nie był do końca pewny, gdzie znajduje się Yusuf. Kiedy wylądowali w LA, Yusuf i Fischer prowadzili rozmowę o tym, który z Disneylandów jest najlepszy, ale Cobb nie ma pojęcia, czy to znaczy, że Yusuf planował zostać na trochę w Stanach, czy też lecieć pierwszym powrotnym samolotem do Kenii.

Zadzwonił więc do Eamesa. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, nie był pewny także gdzie podziewa się Eames.

\- Mmmlo?

Cobb oderwał tefefon od ucha i dwa razy sprawdził, do kogo zadzwonił. Nie, ekran definitywnie pokazywał “Eames”.

\- Halo?

\- Arthur? – zdziwił się Cobb. - Dlaczego odbierasz telefon Eamesa?

Nastąpiła długa pauza.

\- Nasze telefony musiały się pomieszać?

\- Och, Arthur - powiedział Cobb. - Powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem - krzyknął Arthur. - Mam swoje potrzeby i pragnienia, i... i...

\- To Cobb? - usłyszał w tle pytanie Eamesa. Rozległ się dźwięk poruszanej sprężyny, a potem głośniejsze: - Witaj, Dominicu, miło cię słyszeć, ale, jak już mogłeś się domyślić, jest niebosko wcześnie tutaj, w Almacie.

Cobb uniósł brew.

\- Serio? Wasz pomysł na romantyczny wyjazd to Kazachstan?

\- Nie - odpowiedział, brzmiący na wkurzonego, Arthur. - Ale Eames przedstawił bardzo przekonujące argumenty. Poza tym, jak wiesz, zbieram ręcznie tkane dywany...

\- Dobra... Tak czy siak - powiedział Cobb, robiąc minę - dzwonię, by powiedzieć ci o Fischerze. Nie wiem, czy w tym waszym kazachstańskim gniazdku miłości jest internet, ale wygląda na to, że incpecja zadziałała. Fischer ogłosił dziś rano, że dzieli swoje imperium na trzy oddzielne spółki z różnymi...

Nagle Cobb zdał sobie sprawę, że telefon do którego mówił jest podejrzanie cichy. Zbyt cichy, jakby został wyciszony.

\- Co wy robicie? - spytał podejrzliwie.

Arthur odchrząknął, brzmiał na niemal zakłopotanego.

\- Mogę oddzwonić za dziesięć minut?

\- Dziesięć minut! - usłyszał krzyk Eamesa. - Ała, ranisz moje ego.

Kolejna pauza.

\- Daj mi pięć.

\- Co powiesz na wysłanie mi maila? - spytał obrzydzony Cobb.

\- Napiszę ci na Facebooku - powiedział Arthur i rozłączył się.

* * *

Tej nocy, gdy dzieci poszły spać, Cobb otrzymał maila, mówiącego, że jego konto na Facebooku zostało utworzone przy użyciu hasła “dom1” i jego adresu e-mail (dom.on.the.cobb@gmail.com). To było zabawne, nawet jeśli nie miał Facebooka. 

Zaskoczony, ale ciekawy bardziej niż odrobinę, postawił piwo na stoliku obok swoich odpoczywających stóp i położył laptopa na brzuchu. Zalogował się na Facebooka pierwszy i - jak miał nadzieję - ostatni raz w życiu. Był pewny, że obwiniać o to należy Ariadnę. 

Rzeczywiście, na jego profilu ustawiono okropne zdjęcie z telefonu. Musiało być zrobione w Paryżu. Miał na nim garnitur, który nosił trzy dni z rzędu, był nieogolony i na zdjęciu wyraźnie darł się na Arthura. Cobb ledwo przypomniał sobie swoje powiązane z bezsennością wrzaski na Arthura, który kupił mu _nie taką_ kanapkę ze sklepiku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Cobb właściwie nie pamiętał jakich dokładnie słów użył, ale przypominał sobie, że Arthur wyglądał, jakby miał go zaraz zdzielić po twarzy, a Ariadna zerkała na niego, jakby był chory psychicznie. Właściwie, jak teraz o tym myśli, Eames wkroczył i powiedział, że Cobb ma się uspokoić albo w przeciwnym razie... Łał, może jednak powinien się domyślić, że to całe Arthur-Eames nadchodzi.

Potrząsając głową, Cobb kliknął by z tablicy przejść do “informacji”.

**O mnie:**

Podstawowe informacje:

Płeć: Mężczyzna

Data urodzenia: Milion lat temu

Interesują mnie: Kobiety

Szukam: przypadkowa zabawa

Miejsce zamieszkania: Twoje sny

Miasto rodzinne: LA

**Wykształcenie i praca:**

College: Szkoła Mocnego Uderzenia

**Polubienia i zainteresowania:**

Kobiety o połowę młodsze ode mnie

Odszukał stronę Ariadny, by zostawić jej wiadomość: “Nienawidzę cię”. Gdy to zrobił, zorientował się, że cała jej tablica wypełniona jest wiadomościami od Saito.

\- To jest to - powiedział Cobb. - Jestem emerytem.

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem szczerze, że ten tekst jakoś nie zachwyca - nawet mnie :P  
> To znaczy, jest przezabawny w oryginale i uwielbiam Cobba tej autorki, ale jakoś w polskim języku nie brzmi tak świetnie.  
> Długo zastanawiałam się, czy jest sens to publikować, ale z drugiej strony, jak już trochę czasu nad nim spędziłam, to teraz szkoda, by się kurzył gdzieś u mnie na dysku. A nóż widelec, komuś sprawi przyjemność :P


End file.
